Sweet Summer Love
by Hellflores
Summary: Mike and Zoey are relaxing in the beach til they decided to have some fun First zoke lemon but I would like to thank Applause2014 for editing it


It was a nice beautiful day at Camp Wawanakwa and the two lovebirds of the camp, Mike and Zoey were laying in the sand relaxing. Zoey was wearing her green one piece swimsuit and Mike was wearing his green swimming shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Aw it's such a nice day isn't it Mike." Zoey said to him while holding onto his chest.

"Yeah it is nice but also hot hehe." replied Mike while Zoey was teasing him by rubbing her silky fingers against his eight pack lean body.

"Wow! Despite having a skinny body, Mike sure does have some nice abs."

Zoey than took her fingers and ran them down to her flower. She took those fingers and started to rub her flower back and forth with such speed and passion. She was enjoying pleasuring herself when Mike asked,

"Uh, Zoey what are you doing?"

"Uh nothing, nothing at all." she replied while a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

Mike looked at Zoey's eyes and was mystified by her innocent and harmless eyes.

"Wow Zoey is the most beautiful girl I have ever meet. I mean, her eyes and her red flaming hair is so smooth and soft. She even has that harmless, sweet and beautiful smile of hers."

However, Mike was focused on something more eye catching, something that he liked the best of what he could see, Zoey's breasts.

"Mike, what are you looking at?" Zoey asked Mike with a confused look upon her face.

"I wasn't looking at your beautiful eyes or your beautiful red hair." he blurred out before putting a hand over his mouth.

Zoey realized that Mike really meant every word he said and so, Zoey blushed lightly while smiling shyly and said,

"You think I have beautiful eyes and hair?"

Mike smiled and nodded then he said,

"Yeah. Listen Zoey, I think you're the most beautiful girl I ever meant. I mean there is no one like you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Zoey then smiled and gave Mike a little kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mike, you're so sweet. You are right, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So you wanna go for a swim?"

"Yeah let go for a swim."

So the two of them went walking on the beach and than headed toward the water. While inside Mike's brain,

"Come on you kookaburra just go for it already." Manitoba said to Mike with a smirk on his face.

"Yet, how will I if you guys keep interrupting mine and Zoey's sexy time?"

"Alright, alright! Listen, what if I let you have your shot with your Shelia while I'll try to stop them from screwing things up."

Really? Thanks, Manitoba! I own you big time."

"No prob mate. Now, go get your Shelia already." said Manitoba for he was the only one who was really helpful to Mike.

"Mike, who are you talking to?"

Mike turned to Zoey as they were sitting on the beach after their swim. Mike looked at Zoey and her swimsuit was sticking to her body tightly and Mike's manhood start to grow and Mike wanted her so bad, he wanted to lay her down and fuck her on the beach! He headed toward her and grabbed her tightly.

"Uh Mike are you alri-" Zoey tried to say until Mike took his mouth and started to kiss her with all living passion.

Zoey was shocked that Mike would make the first move and she melted into the kisses. Their bodies were tightly on one another as they melted into the kisses and their tongues fought each other and they kissed and kissed until they had to stop for they were short of air. Mike looked at Zoey and told her,

"Zoey, listen to me, I love you a lot and I really think we have a chance together only if you felt the same about me."

Zoey looked into Mike's deep brown eyes before replying,

"Actually, I do feel the same way and also there was something I really wanted to do with you Mike."

"What is it?"

"I wanna make love to you, Mike and I want you and me to do it right here right now."

Mike blushed before smirking back to Zoey,

"Alright but what if we do it on the sand."

Zoey grinned and replied,

"Sure, why not?

So Mike and Zoey walked back onto the sandy beach. Mike than pulled Zoey into a deep kiss. Zoey just gave in on the spot and started to kiss him back and they added their tongues to the kiss, which spark things between them two to a new level.

They kissed like dancing wolves that were afraid of separating. After a while, Zoey sucked on Mike's neck and chest while Mike was enjoying the whole show. Zoey than ripped off Mike's shirt which revealed his eight pack toned body. However, with the body, came a slight problem inside Mike's mind.

"Ey yo, what the heck is that loser doing? He ain't going to have it on that pasty red hair chick. I'm getting out and finding Anna Maria."

He was about to take control from Mike and go find Anna Maria until Manitoba tackled him and tied him into a tightly rope that he couldn't escape from.

"Manny, what the fuck are you doing!?" Vito replied angrly. "Let me go so that way, I can have my woman!"

"There's no way I'm letting you take Mike's chances with his Shelia away. You damn wildly dingo!"

Vito tried to escape but Manitoba knock him out with a fraying pan to the head.

"Sweet dreams mate." whispered Manitoba.

"You like what you see?"

Zoey smiled and whispered to Mike's ear,

"I think you look even more hot with or without it my strong tan lover."

She than kissed his while Mike was rubbing his arms on Zoey's shoulders which made her moan. Mike then took off Zoey's swimsuit strap her breasts came popping out, which made Zoey stop kissing Mike's abs and covered her boobs with her arm.

"Sorry that I don't have large breasts." Zoey said while pointing to her size C cup breasts.

"Zoey, I don't care if you have small or large breasts; I only want to please you my sweet red hair angle."

Mike then grabbed one of the breasts and began rubbing it. Zoey's breasts were like soft pieces of dough and Mike was hitting the jackpot. Zoey then moaned and said,

"Oh Mike! That is so good! Don't stop, please!"

"Really? Do you mind if I do this?"

Mike grinned as his mouth landed on Zoey's right breast and he began sucking on it. Zoey moan even more and started to claw Mike's back with her finger nails.

"Oh Mike, please do the other one for it needs to be pleasured."

Mike than started to lick the left breast while moving the right one like a video game. This made Zoey's pussy started to leak and her juices were spilling onto the white sand and that is when she got a dirty idea.

Zoey grabbed Mike's penis and started to rub it with her fingers and that made Mike stopped licking Zoey's breast.

"Uh Zoey? What are you doing?" Mike asked.

Zoey didn't answer as she slid his shorts off and behold, his nine inch penis came out, hard and solid. Zoey gasped for she did not expected Mike to be so... Big.

"So you like it Zoey?"

"I love it, Mike. It's calling for me." Zoey said as shook it up and down before putting it into her mouth.

This caused Mike to moan in pleasure for the wetness was making his little cream facTory to start leaking, little by little.

"Oh God Zoey! Please keep going my sweet red hair beauty."

Zoey then stopped and Mike whined. Zoey took that as a sign and started to lick and suck harder which pleasured Mike. Zoey just kept on licking it and sucked it even more and moan in enjoyment.

Mike than began to move his body for he felt his penis building up. He told Zoey,

"I'm ab-bout to-cummmmmmmmm!"

Mike's cum came shooting out like a fountain all inside Zoey's mouth. Zoey swallowed every last drop which was sweet yet salty at the same time. Zoey than took her swimsuit completely off and showed Mike her flower hole. Mike then grinned sexually and began to lick Zoey's flower hole while Zoey moaned and begged him not to stop.

"Please keeping going. Don't stop pleasing me, my strong tan man."

Mike kept eating Zoey's pussy and was really enjoying the sweet taste it had. Zoey tugged on Mike's hair hard which he thought was sexy to him. Zoey then tugged Mike's hair even harder and said,

"I'm go-going to OH GOD!"

Zoey than exploded all over Mike's face. Mike licked her juices which were sweet and kissed her flower and sucked it dry. His juiced covered lips kissed Zoey before he asked,

"Are you ready for the show?"

"Just do it already Michael."

Mike than grinned and placed his hard rod into Zoey's hole which made Zoey scream in pain and pleasure, Mike than pulled into her and then out slowly and he kept going for a little but both groan in pleasure especially Zoey. She was beginning to get use of Mike's pushing and ask to go faster and a bit harder. Mike then plow her fast like a train going into high speed. Mike kept going until he came into Zoey's flower hole.

Catching their breaths, Zoey got into doggy style and Mike licked his mouth and went her ass and enter it hard, Zoey moan in pain and pleasure and that made Mike plow her even harder and he kept plowing her until he said,

"Zoey I almost there."

Than fuck me, Mike. Fuck me with all you got!"

Mike than plowed Zoey with all of his might and they both groan and moan with pleasure. Mike than let out a big scream and cummed into Zoey's ass while Zoey screamed with him and came herself. When they were done, they laid down next to each other, nude and happy.

"Wow. That. Was. Amazing." they both said to each other.

They yawned for the sex made them tired and so they went to sleep on the sand tiger, not caring what anyone else would think.


End file.
